Love BirdsScoThia American Idol FanFiction
by JuJuBean301
Summary: ... anyway, this is a fanfiction of Thia Megia and Scotty Mccreery from Idol. Don't like the pair then don't read. anyway Enjoy!
1. Love is Like a Heatwave

**authors note:** The personality of characters in this story are completely fictional. also i am not saying that this character is like this in the real world.

this takes place right before idol results show. the idols are still top 11 and all eliminations are completely fictional.

if any of this becomes real what so ever it is purely coincidencal. Some maybe based on past moments on american idol season 10 of 2011

thank you and peace out.

**PART** /AT THE BEGINNING\ **ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ONE<strong>

**(Love is Like a) Heatwave, Literally**

It was a hot day at the idol Mansion. The idol hopefuls sat sprawled across the barren desert that they called the Living Room.

SCOTTY MCCREERY'S POV

I sat by the kitchen counter. My head hung onto my tired hands. Everybody else was lazily sitting against the living room couch. If not, they were inside their bedrooms practically baking. Stefano was the one who broke the silence.

"Why is it so hot?" he asked miserably, "hey, why don't we dip in the pool?

I looked at the others. They didn't even answer him with a nod.

At that same moment, Thia came bouncing down the stairs. The room suddenly felt, like it was injected with a high dose of Positive Attitude. I sighed. I was falling for her alright. Falling… hard.

"Hey you guys." She said followed by a smile. "I'm starting to think you guys aren't in the mood to be talking right now."

Stefano stood and took a spot beside Thia. "You know maybe she's right. We should stop acting all lazy. Let's all get up and go to the pool, so I can see Thia in her bikini. Who's with me?" Thia lightly pushed him. I grinned. She wasn't known to hold a grudge. She turned to me.

"How 'bout you Scotty?" She smiled. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not?" I started, "it would be nice to cool off." I got to my feet.

Stefano smirked at me. "You just want to see her in a bikini, don't you?"

I could've sworn I felt my face go red. Thia just grinned.

THIA MEGIA'S POV

From what started out as a joke, quickly turned into a full blown pool party. Stefano and Casey were spraying Paul with freezing, frostbite cold water. Pia, Lauren, Haley and Naima were sitting in group of lawn chairs, probably talking about what's hot and what's not. I sat strayed away from the group in a wooden tree house. It was the only place outside where you wouldn't hear anything about beach bodies. I sighed; it was my perfect little place of heaven.

"Hey, what you doin' up there?" it was Scotty. He was the only one completely dry, along with me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just wanted to get away from it all, I guess."

He pushed back his hair. "Mind if I join you?"

I moved to the side, giving him enough room. He climbed up the ladder and sat beside me. He was wearing plaid patterned shorts and glasses that made him look like the Terminator. Like he read my mind. He pulled them off.

"What d'you want to get away from?" He asked. It took me a moment before answering.

"I don't know. Sometimes, I just feel like being left alone." I looked at him. "Does that sound stupid to you?"

He looked at me shocked. "You? Stupid? Those two words don't go together in one sentence." He grinned at me.

I laughed. His blue eyes stared straight into mine. He leaned in closer, our lips nearly touching. Cold water broke us apart. Freezing, frostbite cold water.

Stefano. I thought almost immediately.

We looked down and sure enough, we saw the grinning faces of Stefano, Casey and James.

"Come down from you're nest, love birds."

They sprayed us with more water.

"Oh, it's on." Scotty said.

We climbed down and joined the fun. It soon turned into a full blast water war, included with vintage water balloons.

Everyone was just enjoying, the nice day. Even I forgot about the nickname, they gave Scotty and me.

Lovebirds…

Lovebirds…

Lovebirds…

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE COMMENT, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, SINCE THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION.<strong>

**LAST THING. I'M GOING TO HAVE A POLL SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR COMMENTS SO I HAVE AN IDEA ON WHAT TO BASE THE NEXT CHAPTER ON. HERE IT IS**

**_A._ SCOTTY AND THIA SHOULD BE FRIENDS BEFORE GOING INTO A RELATIONSHIP TO SEE THEIR FRIENDSHIP BLOSSOM**

_**B.**_ **SCOTTY AND THIA SHOULD JUMP INTO A RELATIONSHIP RIGHT A WAY**

**_C_. MAKE THIA HAVE A DIFFERENT RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE ELSE BEFORE HER AND SCOTTY (IF SO, TELL ME WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE PAIRED WITH. EXCEPT SCOTTY OF COURSE)**

**_D._ FOCUS ON AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT RELATIONSHIP**

**Thank you! JuJuBean out! PEACE!**


	2. The Encounter

Chapter Two

The Encounter

THIA'S POV

I had to bunk with Lauren.

I'll leave it at that.

Ever since she turned sixteen, which was last week. She started to buy everything she could get her hands (and eyes) on. I sighed. Our room was a mess. It was littered with old shopping bags and used clothing all contributed by Lauren, of course. I was even too afraid to open my eyes in the morning. I knew who would have to clean the mess up.

That's me.

I got up from the bed and sulked towards the bedroom door. So far this day was beginning to be a nightmare.

SCOTTY'S POV

"Put it on the News." Paul had said that morning over breakfast, as Haley switched on the T.V. set.

"No, turn it to MTV." argued Naima. She had a stern voice.

I saw Stefano with a cocky grin. "I agree with Naima, put it to MTV, Paul."

"No. I need to watch my daily News." said Paul. From the sound of restraint in his voice he seemed so close to shouting

Paul got his way.

As always.

Along with several groans from Stefano and Casey.

Paul smiled. "Deal with it."

I stared at the empty winding staircase. I was sitting by the kitchen counter waiting for the last person up. Waiting for…

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Casey called.

It was Thia. She smiled. I couldn't help but think about her chocolate brown eyes, her jet black hair, the way she glints under the sun, the way…

I shook my head.

She took a seat beside me.

I tried to hide my smile.

"D'you want eggs or bacon?" a sudden sentiment from Paul's mouth. He wore his 'kiss the cook' chef hat along with his special red apron.

"Anything's fine." Thia replied. She flipped her hair then turned to me.

"What is it?" she made a desperate grab for her hair.

I didn't even notice that I was staring at her.

All I knew was that it was probably awkward.

She waved a hand over my face. I blinked.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just… that…"

Her beautiful almond shaped eyes did what they did best. They looked intently at me. I quickly turned away. I saw Paul smile as he handed Thia her eggs. Pia smiled too. I felt my face flush red again.

Stefano rose from his spot by the T.V. and strode to Paul. He had a fixed smirk on his face.

"You know, I'm a really generous guy."He started. I saw Casey fake a choke. I glanced at Thia who suppressed a smile.

Stefano ignored the comments and turned to Paul instead.

"It may have been a sacrifice to give up one of my girls," he winked at Pia.

She looked mortified. "Your girls?" she sputtered.

Once again, he ignored the comments. "But you two kind of look good together."

I concealed my smile. I saw Paul catch a quick glance at Pia. But for her, she just glared at Stefano with predictable and uncontrollable anger.

She charged him.

Thankfully, Naima and Haley were by her side, saving Stefano from certain doom.

Let's just say this morning was a little interesting.

We can leave it at that.

THIA'S POV

We ended up going shopping at The Market Circle.

We also ended up having to keep Stefano and Pia completely separate from each other.

It was easy to keep them apart since we mostly walked in a long straight line.

Pia walked at the very right with Lauren while Stefano walked by me.

Lauren was full handed again. She had a pair of new sunglasses on her face. She had several bags consuming her hands. I thought about the mess in the room. It was about to get even messier. I sighed.

Stefano was talking to me about Big Foot. An odd topic that caused Scotty to dub into our conversation and call Stefano 'random'. He didn't seem to mind. Scotty wasn't completely empty handed though either.

He held one bag on his right hand, which contained a yellow sun dress. He had bought it for me. I insisted on paying but he refused to take my money.

I like to say that we get along well.

We were just walking down the path when Stefano involuntarily stopped. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and wheeled me in front of him. Then he peered to the side.

"Oh my go…" he muttered, unable to finish his last word. I just looked at him oddly. The others didn't seem to notice. They just kept on walking.

"It's… Oh my gosh… It's really her…"

I glanced towards to where he was looking at. There I saw a brunette. Pretty, but her blotched eyes gave her away. She suddenly looked to our direction, eyes wide. She obviously wasn't just anybody.

She looked away. "Who are you so afraid of?"

I thought about how the brunette could be anything like a threat. It was hard to imagine a fragile creature be so mean.

Stefano turned to face me. The others were gone and nowhere to be seen. They had left us.

"She…" Stefano began, "Was the worst three years of my life." He glanced at me wearily.

It took me a second before realizing what he had meant.

"She's your girlfriend?"

"Was… was my girlfriend." He shook his head.

"Probably the worst one I ever had." He looked at me guardedly. "Ever."

The brunette emerged from behind him.

I opened my mouth. "Ummmm… Stefano…"

He wouldn't listen. It constantly reminded me of Lauren.

"You know she never gave me space. She was always so over protective," the girl looked offended now. Her mouth was agape. "She was always so…"

He finally saw the look on my face.

"She's right behind me isn't she?"

I carefully nodded my head.

Stefano turned on his heel.

"Hey, Stephanie! Long time no see!"

She didn't look pleased. Her icy glare soon focused on me.

"So, who's this?" She asked.

I retaliated. "No… We're not…"

I saw Stefano smirk.

He swung an arm over my shoulders.

"This is my new girlfriend, Thia."

Stephanie looked hurt by the news. "So, I guess American idol is going great for you?"

She had changed the subject.

Typical.

Stefano smiled at her reaction. "It's actually pretty good."

"Everyone's getting along just great. We'll all probably stay together for a long time. Maybe even more than three years."

I smiled.

Ouch.

SCOTTY'S POV

Our day finally ended. We were heading for the limo. I was having a conversation with Thia and Stefano about Big Foot.

"So that's why their not real." I concluded.

I turned to the two.

They weren't there.

It was typical behavior for Stefano.

But for Thia?

No.

Way.

I made a full 360 degree turn.

"Hey guys?" I called to the others.

Thankfully, I got their attention.

"What is it?" Jacob spoke up this time.

"I think we're missing two fugitives."

I pointed at the empty spaces beside me.

"Always in trouble." I heard Pia mumble.

THIA'S POV

"Did you see the reaction on her face? It was comedy gold." Stefano laughed.

I couldn't help but smile. It really was funny.

Stefano poked my shoulder. "She was probably jealous of my new, hot girlfriend."

I pushed him. Hard enough to shove him to the side. But not hard enough to knock him over.

He stiffened. "What?" He looked at me with his brown eyes. "It's true. Well, everything but the girlfriend thing. Of course."

I looked at him, surprised about his sudden approach.

"You know, you aren't so bad to talk to when you're…"

I didn't know how to end my sentence. He finished it for me.

"When I'm not hitting on you?"

"Well, I won't call it that…"

"Don't you like that?" I saw a smile on his face form again. I decided not to answer.

It came from a distance. We both turned around.

We aw Scotty and Casey. Both waving at us frantically.

"I think we'd better go…" I started.

"Ladies first."

I saw him smile.


	3. So Close, Yet So Far

**Chapter 3****  
><strong>

**So Close, Yet So Far******

**SCOTTY'S POV**

"I found the two jail breakers." I walked up to the limo. I saw the tired faces of Jacob and Naima. Everyone else was strapped and ready to go. Our driver Alex looked hot enough to be cooking. A sheet  
>of sweat covered his worn out face. <p>

I felt a sudden jolt of guilt. 

I looked at the two behind me. Casey and Stefano were chatting blissfully. Thia walked alone. 

I slowed to catch up with her. 

I walked by her right. A smile was plastered across my face. I turned to hide it although I saw her grin. 

I saw Stefano look at me glaringly. 

I decided to ignore it. 

Thia looked up at the limo. 

"Looks like their all ready."She took a seat by the window. 

And like a new hidden instinct. I ducked to sit beside her. 

I saw the distinct glares of Paul, Casey and Stefano. 

I decided to ignore them, again. 

I turned to face Thia as Paul found a creative way to wake Alex up. 

Paul shook the driver's seat causing Alex to scream something about dead bunnies. 

I saw Thia suppress a smile. 

I felt the sudden urge to hug her tight. 

I fought it off. 

"So, where'd you go wandering to?" I asked. It was more of a demand than a question. 

Luckily, she laughed it off. 

"I think you should let Stefano explain." 

The limo finally budged. 

By the sound of his name Stefano quickly pulled his head up like a German Sheppard Pointer. 

He cleared his throat. "I saw my ex-girlfriend and hid." 

He said it so faint that it was barely audible. 

But Paul and Pia heard. 

The two broke into simultaneous laughter. The kind you'd see a young couple would do. 

It instantly reminded me of the comment Stefano had said in the morning. 

Stefano glared at them as Paul paused his laughing although Pia seemed like she had no intent to stop. 

"How'd you fight her off? Or did she just run because of how stupid you looked." said Pia. 

Thia hid behind her hands. She looked like she was laughing. 

There was my sudden urge again. 

Her cute face appeared from her hands. She was still giggling. 

I thought about how she made me feel. 

Her smiles made me melt more than I already was from the heat. 

Stefano smirked. 

"I had help from my new girlfriend though." He heaved his chest in the air and smiled broadly. 

What girlfriend? 

Thia immediately stopped her laughing. 

Stefano's smile was too big for his face. He turned to Thia then winked. He was obviously getting to somewhere. 

"Thia, my new girlfriend, got me out of it." The entire limousine fell quiet. Even the car itself halted to a stop. 

"Sorry, my bad... There was a speed bump." was Alex's excuse. I couldn't help thinking that he was listening though. 

It even interested me. 

"Wait. What d'you mean?" I asked Stefano. He was still smiling. It annoyed me now. 

Thia was the one who answered. "He said I was his girlfriend so his ex would get jealous. It's no biggie." everybody stared at her. "Right?" 

She hid behind her hands again. Although I knew she wasn't laughing. 

I stared at both of them disbelief. What else happened at that time lapse? 

Thia seemed to have read my mind. "No, we aren't together or anything. He just said it to get rid of her." 

Stefano's Jack-O-Lantern smile shrank. 

"What was her face like?" It was Lauren who asked. She was always asking random questions at the wrong time. 

Stefano seemed pleased. "I think I did the trick. Well, of course with the help of my lovely assistant." 

He flashed his teeth at Thia. She rolled her eyes. 

"Not going to happen." Thia said almost immediately. He turned to Lauren instead. 

This time, Lauren was the one who seemed pleased. 

The limo made a quick turn and stopped. 

I saw the peach colored mansion emerge. 

I made sure I got out of there as soon as possible. 

Thia followed. 

"What's wrong?" She smiled at me. 

She noticed that I stayed completely quiet right after Stefano's sudden explanation. 

She gave me a playful push. "Thinking 'bout your girlfriend?" 

I chuckled. I never had a girlfriend. Well, I never had a serious one anyway. I had one at the age of ten. But it was just one of those games... 

I repeated my exact thoughts. "I actually never had a girlfriend." 

She stayed quiet. 

For a little bit. 

"Oh," She paused. "I don't know if I should say sorry or not." 

I chuckled again. "It's quite refreshing actually." She gave me a weird look. 

"I'm waiting for the right girl." I said. 

She nodded her head slowly. "I see." 

'I already found her.' I thought as I glanced toward her direction. 

She didn't drop the subject though. 

Neither did I. 

"Well, you are thinking of a girl, right?" Her smile widened. 

"She's actually right beside me right now." I said it soft, almost a whisper. Faint enough so no one could hear. 

"Sorry?" She said. She hadn't heard. 

I felt my face flush. 

"Nothing. I said nothing." 

There were two ways of how it could end up. She could think of my crush as really cute. 

Or, she could think of it as creepy. 

The second option was more likely. 

Luckily, Thia dropped the subject. 

We finally reached the front door. 

I fished for my key. 

I unlocked the door and managed to get in without making myself end up looking like a fool. 

I didn't look behind me but I could feel Stefano's glare bore into my back. 

It stung. 

I took Thia's dress to the kitchen counter. 

It cost me my whole wallet. 

It was entirely my fault though, I insisted on paying. 

Naima turned the T.V. on. She switched it to MTV. 

Paul immediately saw it. 

"Put it on the News." said Paul. 

"No, MTV." said Naima. 

Here we go again. 

**THIA'S POV**

We spent our night watching reruns of Dawson's Creek. 

Soft spot James got hooked to the plot as quick as Casey got  
>hooked into fried Oreos. <p>

I sat idly on the sofa. Stefano sat by my right and tried to get as close to me as possible. Luckily, there was Casey to pull him out of the couch. 

Scotty sat by my left. He barely spoke. 

He told me that he wasn't much of a crier. 

That exact same time James melted into a breakdown, Scotty chuckled. 

But he was a laugher, all right. 

We got to the end of season two before James had to be dragged upstairs to get to bed. 

His waterworks upset the neighbors. 

It was an obvious choice. No more reruns for James. 

I quickly fell asleep after the incident. 

By the time I woke up they had finished the third season. 

I got to my feet but nearly tumbled atop Scotty. 

His swift hands caught me before anything else happened. 

"You alright?" His voice was filled with concern. I furrowed my eyebrows. 

My head hurt. 

"I-I'm fine." I lied. I was a terrible liar and Scotty knew it. 

"You're not fine." He swung me up. Picking my feet off the ground. He had me in front of him his hands were tucked underneath me. He was smiling. 

"I really am fine. You don't have to carry me up." I tried to say. But he was as stubborn as I

was. 

He refused to put me down although my kicking and complaining should have got him off balance. 

He must have been strong. And steady. And... 

He felt warm and inviting. 

I thought about how it felt like to be carrying a 90 pound fifteen year old up the stairs. 

He didn't seem to mind. 

He actually looked like he was enjoying this. 

I let him have his way. I felt too sick to do anything anyway. 

I sighed. 


	4. Lovebirds to Songbirds

**Chapter 4****  
><strong>

**Lovebirds to Songbirds******

**SCOTTY'S POV****  
><strong>

I was looking forward to today. 

I was glad it finally came. 

I had a great song for Jimmy Iovine to hear. 

The judges also mentioned something about a surprise. 

I hadn't cared much about that. 

I quickly rolled out of bed. Stefano had his head buried under his pillow. 

I flicked his forehead. 

He stirred. 

"One more second mom." he murmured. 

Everyone who was downstairs was up and dressed. 

Given that, I looked like a hobo crossed with a zombie. 

I saw Thia grin. 

"The zombie lives!" She teased. 

I looked at her. 

Her hair fell perfectly atop her shoulders. Her perfect eyes glinted. 

I felt the urge to hug her. 

Again. 

Everyone was crowded around Paul. 

He was holding his iPhone in one hand. 

Everyone peered into the tiny screen. Haley sat away from them. 

She was obviously bored. 

Stefano came charging down the steps behind me. 

He immediately saw the crowd and managed to squeeze himself in. 

One second later he emerged from the group. 

He had Paul's iPhone; he tossed it in the air casually. 

He turned to me. 

"You are one lucky son of a -" 

"You're paired with Thia." Casey cut him off. He seemed proud of himself. 

They must have seen the look of astonishment across my face. 

"We're doing one song in pairs," Haley glanced at James, "Or groups." 

Stefano stared at the tiny screen. 

He threw his hands in the air. 

"Seriously, Lauren?" 

Lauren looked hurt. She quickly dabbed at her eyes. 

Thia smacked his shoulder. 

I heard her whisper something in his ear. 

"Stop being mean." She had said, "She really likes you." 

Stefano looked at Lauren. 

"Fine!" He threw his hands up in the air again. But this time in protest. 

He gave Thia another look. 

He strode away. 

I waltzed towards her. 

"What's with him?" I asked. 

She looked towards his direction. 

"Just upset, that's all." 

She said it so convincingly that I nearly believed her. 

Nearly. 

She quickly changed the subject. 

"So, what song are we singing partner?" 

I shrugged my shoulders. 

I immediately noticed Paul and Pia having an early argument. 

It was obviously about song choice. 

I turned back to Thia. 

"Your choice." I said in a gentlemanly manner. 

She shook her head. 

"This girl is no good with song choices." She pointed at herself. 

I looked at her with disbelief. 

"You pick out great songs." I said. 

She laughed softly. 

"Two words. Yeah. Right." She grinned. 

She passed by me taking the plate positioned in front of me. 

She was smiling. 

All I could do was sigh. 

**THIA'S POV****  
><strong>

Before we went for breakfast. 

Lauren was crying. 

We were sitting in our room. 

Her eyes puffed more than they originally were. They were red too. 

"He hates me." She sniffled, "Why can't I be like you, all perfect. Every single guy likes you." 

I stared at my teary friend. 

I had a faint idea of what she was talking about. 

"Lauren, slow down. What are you talking about?" 

She looked at me. 

"I'm talking about Stefano." She grabbed a handful of Kleenex. "You're taking him from me Thia." 

I probably would burst out laughing at the last comment if it 

didn't mean that much to Lauren. 

I tried to reply in a civilized manner instead. 

"So, you think I have something for Stefano?" I blurted out."STEFANO?" 

She looked at my face. 

"I know you do." 

The very last comment she made stuck in my mind through out the whole trip to the Record Studio. 

I know you do. She had said. 

What was that all about? 

"Thia?" 

Scotty waved a hand in front of my face. 

"Hey, Thia?" 

I blinked. 

"Huh?" 

"I just said that we're here at the Record Studio." 

Scotty smirked. 

"Can you stand, or do you want me to carry you out?" I saw him grin. "Again." he said. 

I smiled back. 

"I'm fine, just dazed." I said. 

He shrugged like it was nothing. But his concerned eyes gave him away. 

He jumped out of the now empty limousine. Everyone else had already ran, leaped or bounced out of it 

I followed him out. 

Like the freak I was, I tripped on my own shoe. 

And fell on top of Scotty. 

We fell into a puddle of marshy water. Where'd that puddle come from? 

I had tiny brown bubbles that had formed on my dress, Scotty was soaked. 

"Sorry." I managed to mumble. 

From underneath me I saw him smile. 

"Nah, its fine to get a cute girl on top of me." he got onto his feet. "And get soaked." 

I took the comment as sarcasm though I didn't find any hint of it in his voice at all. 

Was he being serious? 

Of course not. 

Though I didn't convince myself completely. 

He offered an outstretched hand. 

"We'd better get going now." 

I brushed of some of the water off my dress. 

"Yeah." I agreed. 

I had a feeling that today was going to be a very, very long day. 


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 5****  
><strong>

**Secrets******

**SCOTTY'S POV**

"Wonderful song choice." Jimmy Iovine had said. His kind eyes scanned my face. 

"What's up?" 

I pulled my head back in surprise. "Nothing's wrong. Why would you think anything's wrong?" 

He made a gesture in front of my face. "You have a problem, it looks like girl trouble." 

I saw his thin lips curl into a short smile. 

"Tell me about it." He said. 

I sighed. 

He would find out anyway. 

"It's Thia." 

He looked at me with a new look on his face. He looked interested. 

"Hmmm... Good choice." I heard one of the guitar players say curtly. 

Jimmy shoved him into the wall. 

I said a silent thank you. 

"So, Thia, huh?" He smiled again. 

I gave him a quick look. "She can not find out." 

He shrugged his shoulders. "I can keep a promise." he made a sudden movement towards the guitar player, "I don't know about him." 

I didn't look at him, but I swear I saw the guitar player smile. 

THIA'S POV 

I already had made a fool of myself this morning when I made a complete ruin out of Scotty's shirt. 

I groaned as I walked into the recording studio. I had bumped shoulders with Scotty. 

He just gave me a quick smile. I noticed that his cheeks flushed red as he walked away. 

Jimmy greeted me with a hug. 

"Hey, so what's going on?" He asked. 

I laughed at his question. He tried to make it sound so cool that it bothered me. 

We went straight onto my song. 

When I finished I saw him give me a curt smile. So did the guitar player and the bass player and the editor. 

I decided to just ignore it. 

"So, Scotty..." Jimmy prompted."He's a great guy isn't he?" 

I smiled at his question. "I guess." 

There was a long and awkward pause. 

"Okay, nice to see you again Thia." he said. "And by the way amazing song. I'll think about your duet. 

As I walked out of the studio I heard them share a short laugh. I shook my head. 

It was Stefano's turn after mine. I stopped him before he entered. 

"I think they might be a little out of it today." I jabbed my thumb towards the direction of the recording studio door. 

"That is so hot." I noticed that his face was only an inch away from mine. I pushed him away. 

I met the others outside. Everyone was eating lunch. On their trays were sandwiches, salads, burgers. I took the empty seat in front of Scotty who was joined by Haley and Paul. 

"Hey guys." I said as I took the seat. I dropped my tray onto the table. The contents nearly spilled. 

"Hi Thia." Paul wore a welcoming smile. Then he looked at Scotty. "Wonderful of you to join us." 

Scotty looked at me awkwardly. Haley changed the subject instead. 

"So, Paul, Pia's sitting all alone. Why don't you join her?" Her question was serious, though playful. 

I couldn't help but smile myself. Scotty had his hand strapped to his mouth. I saw him chuckle. 

He smiled his crooked smile. 

Paul waved a hand. 

"She hates me." He said as he took a mouthful of his burger. "Fshe really doesf." 

Haley wiped his mouth clean. "You're a pig." 

Paul looked at Pia doubtfully, he did like her. 

"Hey Paul we could hook you up to those dating websites and make you a perfect match for Pia." I teased. 

He scoffed playfully. "No way." He said. "No one's perfect for that girl." 

He stopped to look at Pia. He sighed. 

Though Scotty was interested. 

"What's it called?" He asked. "The dating site I mean." 

I racked my brain. "It's DatingHope I think." 

He smiled. "DatingHope?" 

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I raised an eyebrow. "My cousin knows a guy who used it. The two are married now." 

"You think it can find a match for everyone?" He had asked. 

I nodded my head. I took a handful of his French fries. 

"Even for Casey?" 

I turned around to look at him. Sure enough Casey was acting like a fool. Trying to launch a spaghetti cannon ball at Jacob's head. 

I whirled my head back around. I saw Scotty's careful gaze. 

"Maybe not all people." I made a quick grab for his fries when a swift hand stopped mine. It was Scotty's. He held it up to his face. I jerked it back. 

He laughed. "Back to Casey." 

"Right." I said. He tossed me a fry. I didn't bother to say thank you. I smiled instead. 

"Oh come on," Haley said. "Casey isn't that bad. I mean, he's cute and funny and..." 

Our whole table was quiet. 

Haley restarted her sentence. 

"Yeah, not all people." 

Scotty and I shared a silent smile. 


	6. We Shall Meet the Honored Boyfriend

**Chapter 6**

**We Shall Meet the Honored Boyfriend******

**THIA'S POV****  
><strong>

Lauren got over her crush with Stefano. 

I was glad. Stefano didn't seem like a guy you can trust around girls. 

Lauren got herself a boyfriend anyway. 

She would blabber her blabber some mouth and rifle about the same thing. 

John. Her boyfriend. 

She talked about his perfect tan, his cute country accent, his perfectly muscular body. 

This caused the boys to look down at their chests and say. 

"We're muscular." 

They had said it as a joke though Lauren took it as a compliment especially from Stefano. 

Lauren was especially excited for today. 

We were all scheduled to see the honored, tan, country boyfriend. 

Today. 

That morning when everybody else was still fast a sleep, Scotty and I were up all night creating an account for Paul on . We made him sound really attractive and cool. 

"So, we're lying." Scotty had joked. 

The plan was to coax Pia into the dating website to find 'The One' which was already picked out for her. 

We fell a sleep at around 4:00 early in the morning. 

We were greeted to breakfast by the interested smiling faces of our fellow friends. 

Scotty was draped across the leather couch, and my head was positioned upon his chest. 

I bolted up right. 

That gave Scotty the wake up call. 

"What happened last night?" He mumbled. 

Haley's Jack-O-Lantern smile answered. "You tell us." 

"What are you guys doing on ?" Asked Pia's distinct voice. She was peering into the laptop we had used. 

Scotty's reflexes were much, much faster than mine. 

He sprung off the couch and to the laptop. Slamming it closed. 

"Nothing." He lied. "Just a little experiment." 

We walked awkwardly to the counter. 

"So, where's Lauren?" I asked. Eager to change the subject. 

"She's at John's apartment." It was Stefano who answered. 

He strode beside me and pointed at my spaghetti strap. 

"Is this all you wore when you slept?" He asked. 

I looked at him oddly. "Yes." I answered. 

"Wow." He patted Scotty's shoulder. "I don't know how you did it man." He looked at Scotty with everlasting praise. 

Scotty pushed him away. "Go." He said sternly. 

Paul quickly passed me some French toast. "Lauren wants us to be dressed when they get here." 

**SCOTTY'S POV****  
><strong>

Turned out, Lauren had wanted us to look all fancy. 

All the guys decided to wear their tuxes. 

The ladies were to wear any dress they preferred. Just not yellow. 

It was Lauren's color. 

As I tried to figure out my tie I secretly was excited to see Thia in her dress. 

Whatever she wore she looked great in anyway. 

I heard a knock on the door. 

To my surprise it was Thia. 

She wore a red tube dress that cut to about half to her knee. She wore black heels that went well with her hair. 

She was gorgeous. 

"Hey, Scotty I just wanted to ask you something." 

Anything. I thought in my mind, though I answered to a different word. 

"Shoot." I said. 

"Well, it's about Paul and Pia." I felt a sudden pang of disappointment. What was I expecting to come from her perfectly molded lips? 

I nodded. "Continue on." 

She twiddled her thumbs. The way she always does when she gets nervous, I noticed. 

"Well, since they don't get along well, can you just talk sense into Paul?" She was bearing a grin. 

I smiled at her kindly. 

"That's it?" I asked her. 

She nodded. "I just needed your confirmation." 

"It's just talking to Paul." I concluded. 

"It's not only talking to Paul." She said. I looked at her. Confused. "I'll tell you later." She replied. 

She left the room. Then incredulously came back. 

She did my tie for me. "That's how you tie a tie." She said simply. 

Then she left the room. 

Leaving me smiling like the happiest person in the world. 

**SCOTTY'S POV**

**(different scene)****  
><strong>

We we're all waiting for the honored couple. 

It already took them a long time to travel from John's apartment. It was taking them even more time to walk the driveway. 

"How old are they, 50?" Stefano asked impatiently. 

Thia walked to him and straightened his suit. "Calm down." 

She seemed to do the trick as Stefano crashed onto the couch. 

Lauren and John finally reached the driveway. 

They were laughing. 

Lauren introduced John to each and every one of us. 

Haley, Jacob, James, Casey, Naima, Stefano, Paul, Pia, me and of course Thia. 

John's eyes travelled Thia's body as he shook her hand. 

It was typical behavior for a human male. 

But for a human male in a relationship? Not so much. 

The thought irritated me. Thia was oblivious, again. 

Lauren suddenly let out a gasp. 

She turned towards her boyfriend John. 

She gave him a strenuous look. 

"I left the keys to my luggage in the car honey." 

Luggage? She had brought more stuff to her own place? 

And what's up with 'Honey'? 

John gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

"I'll go get it." He said. 

"No." She said sternly. "You're the guest. You stay. I'll go get the keys." 

She turned to grab the door. 

She gestured to Thia. "Thia do you mind bringing him up to the room?" 

Thia opened her mouth to answer. 

"Thanks." Lauren said quickly as she rushed into the opened door. 

Thia smiled her dazzling smile. 

She pointed at John. 

"The room's right upstairs." She had said. 

John hadn't said anything but his eyes said clearly, 'Gladly'. 

**THIA'S POV****  
><strong>

Lauren's boyfriend was all she said he would be. 

And he was gorgeous. 

But he was taken by my best friend. It was against any rule to take possession of what is not rightfully yours. I kept reminding myself. 

But I only was admiring. 

Lauren left me with the duty of bringing John to their room. They would have to occupy our room for the three nights they'd be staying. So I had to sleep in the only room with vacancies. 

Scotty and Stefano's. 

I looked at John. 

"Do you need any help with the bags?" I asked him. 

But he already picked them up. His arms were ripped. 

I guess he wouldn't need any help then. 

We started to clamber up the steps. I slowly opened the door so he could bring in the luggage. 

He dropped them on the floor beside the beds. 

"This is where you'd stay for the nights you'll be here." I said. Lauren cleanly changed the bed sheets into a romantic red shade. 

John started to walk towards my direction. 

"Thanks, uh, Thia? Right?" He smiled. I couldn't help but feel giddy. 

"That's an amazing name." He said. He kept advancing towards me. 

I kept moving backwards keeping my pace. "Uh, thanks." I said. 

He had a smile on. "What are you doing?" I asked. 

"You know what I'm doing." He said. 

I retorted. "No, I don't." 

"Well then let's put it this way." He adjusted his cowboy hat. "Lets face it; you're much cuter than Lauren is, much more appealing if you say..."

He got me pinned to the wall. 

"Smarter than she is." He brushed his nose against mine. "It wasn't very smart of her to leave me alone with a girl like you was it?" He leaned in to kiss me. 

For one scary moment I considered it. 

I managed to fight the urge off. 

I half-ran, half-walked to the door. 

"Where you think your going?" John asked. 

"Away from you." I started. "I'm telling Lauren. You do know right?" 

His eyes were wide. 

"Oh no you won't." He said. He grabbed hold of the door. 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Because you wouldn't want me to hurt her would you? A little break up to her is a lot." 

I glared at him. What choice did I have? 

I stalked out of the room. 

He grabbed hold of my hand. "Thia? Nothing escapes from your mouth okay?" He smiled. 

I jerked my hand away. 

What a mess. 

The honored boyfriend was now the most hated. 

By me. 


	7. Sleepless, Sleepless Nights

**Chapter Seven****  
><strong>

**Sleepless, Sleepless Nights****  
><strong>

**SCOTTY'S POV**

Thia and John were taking an awful lot of time upstairs. 

The idea of that annoyed me. It was like an unwanted cat begging for a treat. 

I sank to the couch. 

Casey noticed my expression. "You all right?" He asked. 

I nodded my head. "It's nothing important." 

All of a sudden Thia dragged her feet down the staircase. She was cursing under her breath. 

She made a sudden movement of grabbing Stefano and I by the scruff of our collars. 

She dragged us upstairs towards an empty room. 

She locked the door behind us. 

She looked stressed and stricken. 

Once again. Stefano broke the silence. "So, what's up?" 

Thia gave him an angry face. "Will you be serious for once?" 

It was odd to see Thia freaking out. It didn't seem like her nature to be all tense. She calmed down. 

"Sorry." She said. 

"Maybe if you tell us what's wrong he may become serious." I said. 

Her face hardened. 

"John tried to kiss me." She said finally. 

I felt a sudden urge to beat John 'The Perfect Boyfriend' up. But the reason behind it wasn't only because he would be hurting Lauren, I realized, I didn't want anyone to touch Thia either. 

The realization made me blush. 

"Why d'you call us then?" I asked curious. I turned to Stefano who was playing with his tie 

I sighed. 

"Well," She said. "You know since Lauren used to have a thing for Stefano I was thinking that maybe he could get Lauren away from Jerk John." 

Stefano immediately perked up. "No way. I don't even like Lauren. Not even one bit." He

said. 

Thia advanced towards him. "Come on Stefano. I'll owe you one." 

I saw Stefano's face melt under the cuteness of Thia's smiles. 

"Fine." He gave in. Thia gave him a long hug. "On one condition though." Stefano started to say. 

Thia backed away slowly. "I'm almost too afraid to ask." she said. 

"I'll do it if you go out on a date with me. Just one." He looked at her with pleading eyes. I couldn't believe I was watching this. 

Thia looked at him sternly. "Anything but that Fano." 

He shook his head. "No. It's a date or no help." 

I looked at Thia and smiled. She sighed. 

"Fine one date. One date." 

Stefano hugged her obviously happy. 

"You will not be disappointed." He said. He had a huge smile stamped on his face. 

He barged out of the door hollering. 

"I hope I won't be." Thia sighed. 

I looked at her. "Why me?" 

She looked up confused. "What?" 

"Why'd you call me up?" I repeated. 

She started to twiddle her thumbs again. She had a cute expression on her face. 

I had the sudden urge to hug her again. 

This time I didn't fight it off. 

I had her in a tight long hug. I backed away not realizing what I had just done. We let it bathe in awkward silence. 

Thia smiled. "I signed you up on " She suddenly  
>fired out. <p>

I felt my smile fade away. 

She held her arms out open. "Hug?" 

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You did what?" 

"Now, be reasonable. You said you never had a girlfriend so I signed you up." She was smiling. I felt like my heart weighed a thousand tonnes. 

"I used no lying and you got hundreds of matches." Her dark brown eyes were now

penetrating through me. I looked at her. 

"Tell me you didn't." I said eyes closed. "Please tell me you  
>didn't contact anyone of them." <p>

"I can't." She said sheepishly. "Her name's Gloria." 

I looked at her. "Gloria?" 

She pursed her lips. "Let's not talk about it now, let's just go chill downstairs okay?" Her hair bounced as she talked. I let it go. 

"Okay." I surrendered. "I'm still not sure about this Gloria person though." 

She took my hand. "You'll think about it." 

**THIA'S POV**

After a long and resistant dinner with John. I climbed the staircase to my new room for the night. 

I opened the door to Scotty and Stefano's. They had a flat screen T.V. straddled to the wall. There was a nice stereo system by the right hand corner. Their window also had a nice view of the neighborhood. 

It was amazing. 

Stefano was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops on the T.V. Scotty was on his laptop surfing the web. 

"Hey guys. Sorry to break your little place of heaven." I said. 

They both looked up at me with smiles. "You just walked in and made it even better." Stefano said. 

"Welcome to hotel Scotty and Stefano." They both grinned. 

I crashed on the tiny sofa they had placed to the left. 

"How'd you guys get all of this stuff?" I asked. 

Stefano gave me a wide grin. "I know a guy." 

Scotty opened a small cot then pointed at the large bed. 

"You sleep on that." He said to me. "I sleep on the cot." 

"No." I looked at him. "I can sleep on the cot." 

Stefano smirked. "Girls are supposed to be fragile. Just sleep on the bed." 

I gave him a long icy glare. 

"It doesn't matter. Fragile or not you're sleeping on the bed." Scotty said sternly. I gave in. Too tired to answer back. 

"I'll go and change." I said. 

Stefano immediately paused the game. "Okay." 

"I meant in the bathroom." I said as I walked out of the room. 

This would be an interesting stay.


	8. Misfortunes

**Chapter Eight****  
><strong>

**Misfortunes**  
><strong><br>**

**SCOTTY'S POV**

Turns out the cot was broken. As soon as I lay down on it the cot split into two pieces. 

So there were two choices. I either share a bed with Stefano or Thia. 

I picked the obvious choice. 

Thia. 

I woke up with her arm draped across by chest. She had a soft smile on her face. She turned over on her stomach. 

I tried the best I can to avoid waking her up as I struggled onto my feet. 

I slowly walked towards the door. 

What I saw next was not called for. 

Right by the kitchen counter stood Paul and Pia. They were completely tolerable with each other. They shared smiles and laughs. Just like a normal couple would. 

I stood behind the staircase railings. They didn't seem to notice me. 

Then Paul made an involuntary movement. 

He kissed Pia. 

For some reason she kissed back. I backed away slowly to my room. 

Still not believing what I saw as I turned the doorknob slowly. I was greeted by a smiling Thia. 

"Hey..." She started. I cut off her words by inconsiderately covering her mouth with my hand. I backed her into the room. 

"Shhh..." I kept saying. I pushed her back onto the black leather couch. "Shhh..." 

I waited for a few more seconds before letting her go from my grip hold. 

She stared at me. "What was that for?" She positioned herself so she could take a good look at my face. 

I gave her a long look. "Paul and Pia just kissed." 

Her eyes widened. "What? When? Where? How?" She stood scrambling for the door. 

I pulled her back. "They didn't think anyone would see." 

She looked at me with a hard expression. "So you want me to lie about not knowing what happened between them?" 

"I wouldn't call it as lying. Just a cover up." I sighed. 

She nodded her head. There were a few more seconds of awkward silence. "So, can we go downstairs for breakfast now?" She asked grinning. 

"Sure why not?" 

She made a quick grab for her laptop. I had a bad feeling about it. "Why'd you bring that?" 

She gave me a sheepish look. "Gloria!" 

I rolled my eyes at the thought. "I told you. I don't need Gloria." 

"You haven't even seen her yet Scotty." She reasoned. 

"Exactly!" 

She gave me one of her looks that made me melt. "Please just try it." She gently touched my arm. 

I paused. I didn't want Gloria no matter how she looked. I would always have one person on my mind. 

Thia smiled. "How bout it?" She asked. 

"Fine." I gave in. She took my hand. 

"Now we could have breakfast." 

**THIA'S POV****  
><strong>

We met Paul and Pia by the kitchen counter. As soon as they saw us they immediately backed away from each other. Paul pretended to cook as Pia peered into the fridge. 

"Good morning you two." Paul said as he started to make an omelet. 

Pia's head emerged from the fridge. "We run out of eggs Paul." She had a bored look on her face though Scotty and I knew better. 

"Well I'll go and get some." Scotty offered. 

Paul gave him a quick glance. "No one's stopping you." 

Scotty grabbed his coat and headed out. He looked at me then jabbed a finger towards their direction."See you later guys." 

He locked the door behind him leaving me, Paul and Pia to bathe in awkward silence. 

"So…" I said. "What's going on people?" 

Paul looked wary. His cheeks started to flush red. 

Pia kept her eyes away from any contact. 

At the exact same time Lauren and John bounced down the stairs noisily. They were laughing like a pair of crazed hyenas. 

John gave me a look. I ignored it. Lauren seemed oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend was a lying cheating jerk. 

John smiled at me with his light blue eyes. I scoffed at the thought. 

"Good morning Thia." John had said. He trailed an unwanted hand across my arm. 

I jerked my hand away. 

"Remember our promise?" He said. He blew into my ear. 

I saw Stefano beside the T.V. He was giving several looks to John. 

He was the only one who seemed to notice. 

Lauren looked at her boyfriend kindly. She had missed the whole thing. 

"I'm happy you're getting along very well with my best friend." Lauren said to John. She gave him a long hug. John winked at me. 

I rolled my eyes. 

I walked over to Stefano. 

"Hey." He had said. "I really hate that guy." 

"I do too." I looked at John, irritated. I turned to Stefano who was staring at me. 

"What is it?" I asked. He looked away. His cheeks were bright red. 

"Anyway," He started. "I know how to get John back for what he did." 

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" I asked excited. 

I gave him a tight squeeze. I saw his face turn bright red again as I let go. 

Stefano suddenly gave Paul a stern look. 'Now.' He mouthed. 

Paul got up from the stool he was sitting upon. "Hey John, Lauren. There's something I want to show you upstairs." 

John looked suspicious but the couple followed him anyway. 

Stefano made sure they were out of earshot before saying: "Guys group meeting." 

We all crowded into a group. 

He immediately told them about how John's dirty deeds. It was all very embarrassing. 

"That jerk." Casey spoke out. "That son of a gun." 

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief. 

"Paul already knows the plan. He's just stalling the two upstairs." He looked around and counted each and every one of us.

"Where's Scotty?" He asked.

"He went to get the eggs." Was my reply. 

He nodded. "Okay. Here's the plan." 

He showed us the idea of it all. To be quite honest. It wasn't so bad. The only question was. Will it work? 

He rubbed his hands together. "Now all we need is an attractive young teenage girl." 

I took a bite out of my toast as everyone turned their heads to my direction. 

"Me?" I raised an eyebrow. 

**SCOTTY'S POV**

I didn't expect my morning to be given the task of fetching eggs. But I did anyway. 

I was making my way to the counter to pay for them. 

The cashier was making fun of American Idol. 

I felt my face burn. 

"That show's so stupid." He started to say. "And that Scotty guy sounds so stupid. Like an old hillbilly. Yee haw!" 

The guy he was talking to chuckled. 

I sulked to the counter. The cashier immediately stopped. "Well hello there. Isn't it Scotty McCreery?" 

My anger got the best of me. "You know you shouldn't make fun of other people if you don't want it to happen to you."

He looked at me then scoffed. "What are you? A prophet?" He laughed. "And we're not making fun of everybody. Just you. And you look like you can't anywhere with that Thia girl. I bet my cow'll do better in snagging a date with her than you can." 

The others laughed. 

I slammed my fist onto the counter. "Don't say that about her." 

He stood. Revealing his true height. He was about six and a half feet tall. He was much taller than I expected. 

"You want to fight?" He said showing his very sharp teeth. "Cause we can fight." He jumped over the counter and landed right in front of me. He had large biceps. Leaving me looking like a wimp. 

I pushed my money to him. "I don't want any trouble." I said. 

He smacked my hand away. "What you going to do about it Scotty McPrissy?" 

I had it over my head with rage. I swung my fist but missed his face. 

He advanced towards me and punched. 

Everything went black. 

**THIA'S POV****  
><strong>

I waited in the garden. I waited for the one guy I hated the most. 

I waited for the one and only John McCrowe. 

He waltzed down the steps. "You called?" 

I was wearing a fluffy white dress. It was short but innocent. I felt myself shaking in my boots. 

"Look I need you to tell Lauren what you did." I told him. He slowly removed his sunglasses. 

"What?" He looked at me with disbelief. "No way." 

I rolled my eyes angrily. "Look, she really likes you and all you do run around and chase skirts." 

He shook his head. "She will never find out." His face was inches with mine. 

We locked eyes. 

I kissed him. 

I felt my head spin as I let go. 

I saw him smile. "You are a bad, bad girl." He said. 

"I'm not the only one." 

He looked surprised. "What are you talking about?" 

A huge group of girls emerged from behind him. We had contacted every single girl he cheated on. Turns out there's a lot of them. 

I pushed him into the mob. "Happy? Here's your dream to be surrounded by a group of girls." 

The crowd screamed and shouted at John. The riot turned crazier as John fell to the ground. 

I walked away into the green bush where Stefano was hidden with a video camera. 

"I got it." He said. He was smiling. He was obviously proud if himself. I was too. 

I smiled as I walked into the mansion. 

Scotty was inside. His back was face to me. 

"Hey." I stated. "We got John on video." 

"That's great." He said though he didn't turn towards me. 

"Hey Scotty? You okay?" I grabbed his shoulder. 

"I'm fine" He said. 

I whirled him around. 

I was surprised with what I saw. On his face was a huge black spot right on his eye. 

"What happened?" I asked him. "Who did this to you?" 

He took my hand. "It's fine." 

I stared at him. No it's not.


End file.
